


Underneath The Sycamore

by gongpagong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Shmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongpagong/pseuds/gongpagong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an annoying kid's teasing is the only push two idiots need to figure out their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Sycamore

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is [cross-posted ](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com/post/56030664201/underneath-the-sycamore)on [my Tumblr](http://theomegalomaniac.tumblr.com).
> 
> Title inspired by Death Cab For Cutie's song of the same title.

“Dean and Clarence sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Castiel frowned at Meg –a chubby little girl with stumpy legs who can never remember Castiel’s name correctly, and that’s probably the most annoying part with her teasing— and the other kids as they continue to tease him and Dean. It’s not like he’s really affected per se. But he’s worried their stupid little chants would offend Dean. He understands their teasing doesn’t hold meaning to anything except maybe that he actually has a tiny bit of crush on his best friend. It doesn’t bother him, though; the thought of Dean figuring out his little secret. He never considered how things would end up if Dean actually knew about his itsy bitsy crush on him, but he knew him well enough to think the other boy probably wouldn’t care.

Dean doesn’t mind being teased either but he’s not sure about Cas. He seems a little bit off whenever those little devils come to ruin their day; more awkward than his usual self, borderline stiff and very uncomfortable. It agitates Dean how those little miscreants always affects Cas that way. He really doesn’t mind being coupled with his best friend. He’s not sure what crushing feels like but he thinks it’s probably what he feels for his best friend —not that he’ll ever admit that to anyone, except maybe Mom or Sammy, he’s pretty sure they’ll understand, probably Dad, too, if he ever finds some time for Dean again.

Dean doesn’t mind. He really doesn’t. Except he could feel Cas grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute. So he shouts, “hey Masters!” and the chubby little kid smirks, proud to finally get their attention. “Go on. Keep singing.” As if it was a challenge, which it probably was, they obeyed. The next thing they know Dean is dragging Cas to the nearby Sycamore tree, pushes him down to sit underneath it, and kisses him on the cheek.

The kids stop chanting.

The world seemed to stop turning.

They could feel everyone staring.

Both boys could practically feel their blood rushing to their cheeks.

It was an innocent kiss. Like how Dean would kiss Mom before he leaves for school, or how he’ll kiss Sammy goodnight on the forehead when he tucks him to sleep sometimes. A kiss full of innocence, and pure adoration; and probably love and caring, or all the other things Dean couldn’t put into words.

Castiel stills. Wide eyed –his eyes full of surprise and awe—and mouth agape. When Dean pulls away he looks at him and smiles. He sees how he’s also shocked even if he’s the one who pulled on the stunt. Castiel chuckles and wraps his arms around Dean. His best friend’s an idiot, a clever idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

And if in the future they end up together, Castiel would know the exact moment he fell in love with Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have deliberately crossed the line to borderline sappy. I know, I cringed too. But these two butts are just too adorable and I can't help it. I may or may not be sorry for this.


End file.
